La OTEC y la Esfera Oscura
by ReddishSkill
Summary: La Historia de Reddish Skill donde tendra que Amar y perderlo todo para volver a comenzar a Amar


**Todo comenzó el día que me traslade de mi Tierra Hisponya a Equestria. **

**Hola, me llamo Reddish soy un simpático Potrillo con un simple sueño ser el mejor Soldado que la historia pudo contemplar, pero no es un trabajo fácil ya que la mayoría de Soldados son Unicornios o Pegasos y por lo tanto nosotros simples Ponis Terrestres estamos para las cosas mas simples, pero se que puedo llegar a más si me esmero, pues bien vi mi gran oportunidad cuando un correo apareció delante mía que ponía "Se precisan 10 Soldados de Guardia en el campamento Bogg que se encuentra en Equestria".**

**Cuando llegue a Equestria fui a su Capital Canterlot, ya que pertenezco a la O.T.E.C. y por lo tanto puedo hacer mi trabajo dentro del Tratado de los Países que lo conforman. **

**Una vez allí me asignaron en el Campamento Bogg situado dentro del Bosque Everfree, se habilito como camino Seguro ya que se Utiliza esa Zona para Entrenamiento.**

**El Campamento esta Rodeado de Murallas de madera Enormes y una Grandísima Torre de Vigilancia que custodia todo el Bosque, poniendo otro punto de Control en las Ruinas del Rey Alicornio. **

**Como el lugar se encontraba a pocos metros de una Aldea llamada Ponyville solía frecuentarla, un lugar sencillo aislado de todos los problemas de las Grandes Ciudades, los primeros días no solía tratar con nadie excepto con los Potrillos que Fascinados por mi indumentaria se acercaban a mirarme, una mañana tras visitar la Villa observe a una pony que tenia problemas ya que pocos o ninguno la respetaba, fui para echarla una pata ella que es tan tímida me dijo con voz Susurrante "Gracia " saliendo corriendo sin volverse a mirar y desde entonces no la volví a ver, paso la semana siguiente y me tope con esa Potrilla como seguía sin darme su amistad decidí invitarla a tomar unos pastelillos.**

**La mañana paso **y **poco a poco nos fuimos conociendo y también a tener conversaciones mas fluidas, me comento que vivía a las afueras con un Conejo mascota, pues pocos ponis conocía y muchos no querían relacionarse con ella, me dio mucha pena pues ella es hermosa, pasado el Tiempo yo y la llamada Fluttershy cogimos mucha amistad, diría yo demasiada como para hacernos novios...**

**La vida es sencilla yo hacia mi trabajo y los fines de Semana disfrutaba con Fluttershy, todo esto fue genial hasta que la mala fortuna apareció. **

**Celestia Princesa de Equestria recibió un mensaje preocupante, "Un portal Dimensional no identificado se Abrió en Hollow Shades" Lugar donde los maldecidos y no nombrados Vivian en comunidad.**

**El escuadrón donde yo militaba fue llamado a filas e ir inmediatamente al lugar, yo me despedí de Fluttershy, prometiéndola que regresaría con ella y con el Bebé que estaba en su barriga.**

**Llegamos al lugar un sitio Boscoso, Húmedo y Oscuro, estaba un poco inquieto y me daba mala espina, pues bien llegamos a un pueblo en la cual los Aldeanos nos preguntaba que seria la Esfera negra que apareció en la Aldea.**

**Nosotros los Brigadistas levantamos un campamento base para descansar mientras los investigadores trataban de evaluar la procedencia de la esfera. El tiempo pasaba y el Sol caía en el Horizonte, en cambio yo me lo pase riendo con los demás en una situación burlona donde se pasaba bien.**

**Al poco tiempo los investigadores se marcharon con las pruebas dejándonos allí vigilando, cuando la Luna alcanzo su Clímax un chillido aterrador silencio a todos los que estábamos allí. En poco tiempo fuimos atacados por ponis negros con ojos de fuego, combatiamos a un enemigo desconocido sin darme cuenta me Salí de la línea defensiva y me adentre en el Pueblo donde este cambio a un pueblo fantasma, sin pensármelo seguí corriendo para refugiarme en ese poblado maldito pero me quede Horrorizado y sin palabras ya que pase, misteriosamente de un Lugar Boscoso a un Desierto Blanco.**

**Mirando de Izquierda a Derecha e intentando saber que me ha ocurrido.**

**Fui sorprendido por un Alicornio totalmente Negro que parecido ante mí, la Grite fuertemente "¿QUE ES ESTE LUGAR, PORQUE NOS ATACAS?", pensé que tendría relación una cosa con la otra y por lo tanto la pedí que parase el asedio contra nosotros,**

**ella sin mediar palabra se empezó a Reír y amenazándome que no saldría con vida, no tuve otra que Detener su locura, al poco tiempo combatiendo comprendí que este combate seria un suicidio para mí, así que intentaba alegarme de ella tan rápido como pudiese, fue una tontería ya que podía alcanzarme rápidamente, por lo que decidí atacarla directamente, todo fue bien por unos segundos ya que como Alicornio usaba su poder para golpearme como un peluche de trapo, Pude resistir vagamente el tiempo que ella se divertía dañándome, en mi ultimo ataque a la desesperada ella me transformo en una sombra Malvada.**

**Tras el cambio de mí cuerpo, mis fuerzas aumentaban drásticamente pudiendo usarlas para luchar contra ella, hasta que el veneno del mal anulase totalmente mi juicio. (…)**

**Conseguí salir por el Portal y la Brigada con ayuda de un Alicornio pudieron cerrar el Portal para siempre.**

**Pasaron años, muchísimos años hasta que volví a Recuperar mi Juicio y recordar quien era, pero no me digáis donde estaba o que hice en todo ese tiempo porque no tenia ni idea, mi uniforme había cambiado a un color Negro hasta el casco era totalmente diferente, si saber donde me encontraba fui andando hasta llegar a la Ciudad de Tall Tale donde cogí el Tren que me llevaría a Canterlot y hacer trasbordo a Ponyville, una vez en Ponyville fui al Campamento Base de Bogg donde todos se quedaron mirándome y susurrando.**

**El capitán de Brigada se quedo alucinado de mi regreso y Gritando "¡POR EL MISMO CIELO, CHICO! ¿como pudiste engañar a la Misma muerte para volver a la tierra de los Vivos?". Sin saber porque dijo eso el Capitán me contó cuanto tiempo estuve desaparecido y que me dieron todo ese Tiempo por muerto. **

**Tras Pasar por un Examen mental me degradaron por sufrir Amnesia. Poco después me compre una pequeña Residencia de dos alturas donde me relajaba y me recuperaba del Shock traumático, al Principio No me importo quedarme en mi nuevo hogar pero se me estaba haciendo la vida muy aburrida ya que decidí salir a conocer todo pueblo y a sus Habitantes, en una Residencia cerca de Floristería conocí a una potranca llamada Scootaloo que vivía sin ninguna familia me contó que cada mañana estudiaba en la Escuela de párvulos y que tenia a dos grandes amigas Sweetie Belle y Apple Bloom dos lindas potrillas del pueblo. Sin pensarmelo 2 veces decidí en adoptarla, Scootaloo se puso muy contenta y le salto las lagrimas aunque ella decia una y otra vez "No llores soy fuerte" y gracias a ella yo me recuperaba mas rápidamente y para pactar mi amistad con Cootaloo la compre un Monopatin para que nunca mas tuviese que ir caminando a la escuela.**

**Como yo fui degradado de mis funciones, no tuve otra que buscar una forma de trabajar por mi cuenta para ocupar mi tiempo que se estaba perdiendo pero fue imposible porque al ser una pequeña villa todos los trabajos eran familiares y no contrataban a ningun personal, decidí seguir buscando, fue en momento lo que me llamo la atención, una humilde y floreciente Casa que estaba dentro de un grandioso árbol y que en su interior se encontraba Fluttershy, entre dentro pidiendo permiso ella me dejo entrar y hablamos de la forma tan Hermosa de vida que ella tenia, Fluttershy me solía mirar de forma extraña rápidamente ella me pidió que llevarla unos encargos y me ofrecí para ayudarla, fue así como nos conocimos y desde entonces fuimos muy amigos, en algunas ocasiones me echaba sin motivo de su casa aparente sin decirme del porque esos cambios de humor.**

**Todo empeoro cuando se entero Fluttershy que scootaloo vivía en mi Casa desde entonces no quiere ni mirarme. ****Fue entonces cuando quise conocer a mas ponis y conocí a Rarity, Appeljack, Rainbow Dash, Twilight Sparkle y Pinkie Pie todas las amigas de Fluttershy.**

**(...)**

**Paso año medio y llego el cumpleaños de Scootaloo así que fui a casa de Pinkie Pie a que montara una fiesta Sorpresa y si podía repartir invitaciones, mientras yo intentaba hacer olvidar a scootaloo su cumple para que fuera una grandiosa sorpresa.**

**Así que me la lleve al monte a jugar con ella y sus mejores amigas fue allí donde las compre a las 3 un heladito, el día fue genial hasta que atardeció donde me hice el remolón y las engañe para que fuera a casa de Pinkie Pie a buscar un Recado, una vez que entro Scootaloo ¡SORPRESA! Se quedo pasmada y contenta, tras soplar las velas y comer el pastel nos pusimos a Festejarlo con mucha danza y salero. **

**Lo que no me dí cuenta fue como Fluttershy con ojos llorosos miraba discretamente a Scootaloo. Parece verse que fue Pinkie Pie quien sabia el Oscuro y Secreto Pasado de fluttershy y de la cual un día todo será revelado.. **


End file.
